1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber connector, more particularly to a duplex optical fiber connector including a positioning cover formed with a pair of first grooves and a pair of second grooves for respectively positioning end sleeves of two terminal plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,385 discloses a conventional duplex fiber optic connector for connecting optical fibers of a fiber optic cable to an adapter of a work station. The conventional duplex fiber optic connector has a switchable polarity, and includes a housing, first and second fiber optic connector assemblies that have different polarity configurations, and a removable trigger mechanism. The first and second fiber optic connector assemblies have tubular end sleeves, and are connected to and receive the optical fibers of the fiber optic cable, respectively. The housing defines a pair of parallel apertures that receive the tubular end sleeves of the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies, respectively, such that the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies are positioned in the parallel apertures and are rotatable relative to the housing for polarity reversal. The removable trigger mechanism is slidably and detachably sleeved on the housing to engage releasably the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies so as to prevent rotation of the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies relative to the housing, and in turn, undesired polarity reversal. The polarity reversal is accomplished by removing the removable trigger mechanism from the housing, followed by rotating the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies and re-installing the removable trigger mechanism on a reverse side of the housing.
Although the conventional duplex fiber optic connector can provide the polarity reversal function, it has a fixed pitch (such as a 5.25 mm pitch or a 6.25 mm pitch) between longitudinal axes of the first and second fiber optic connector assemblies that is only suitable for an adapter having a corresponding pitch, and is unable to be used for adapters with different pitches. As such, system centers, such as data communication centers, computer centers, information centers and the like, are required to store various fiber optic connectors with different pitches, which increases burden in inventory stock, storage space and associated costs.